This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. A. Specific Aims The objective of this component of our MeTRC Program is to establish a Proteomics Core facility, which will serve the broad research community and will significantly enhance translational and clinical research at Meharry Medical College. The goals include acquiring an LC-MS / MS system for mass spectrometry analysis of protein samples, and to establish the appropriate infrastructure for proteomics education and outreach among our faculty and trainees. This activity is aimed to provide researchers and trainees the ability to obtain critical information about their proteins of interest and to advance protein discovery in basic, clinical and translational settings. The specific aims of the proposed activity are: (1) To develop a Proteomics Core Facility to support Meharry's clinical and translational research activities;and (2) To develop collaborations and partnerships inside and outside of Meharry Medical College that accelerate clinical and translational research, with the common link being the reliance on state-of-the-art proteomics strategies.